Anti-Idle: The Game/Battle Arena
The Battle Arena is a more complex feature in the Anti-Idle: The Game. Newb Stats There are 6 stats for the player: Skills (Post-Explosion) Tier 1 Quick Attack (Active) - Attacks quickly, but with decreased damage and knockback distance. Heal (Active) - Consumes some MP to heal yourself and damage undead monsters. Normal monsters aren't affected by this skill. Strength Enhancement - Permanently increases Attack and Defense. Dexterity Enhancement - Permanently increases Accuracy and Evasion. Weapon Mastery - Permanently increases the Mastery of your weapon, increasing your minimum damage. HP Recovery - You recover more HP every 1 second. Save potions! Combo Power - As your combo increases, you get more powerful! Tier 2 (Required: 87 SP spent) Power Attack (Active) - Attacks slowly, but deals extremely high damage to the monster. Quick Attack Improve '''- Increases the power of Quick Attack even more. '''Invisible Armor - Gives you an invisble armor, which takes a percentage of damage dealt to you. Artful Dodger - Gives you a chance to avoid any attack. Weapon Booster - Increases the speed of your weapon, allowing you to attack even faster! Attack Speed cannot be higher than 25. Critical Force - Increases your critical damage. HP Boost - Increases your maximum HP. Combo Protection - As your combo increases, you get more defensive! But you still lose your combo when you get hit. Tier 3 (Required: 207 SP spent) Super Knockback (Active) - Knocks the monster back a far distance while dealing massive damage. 1.5x bonus damage if you use a melee weapon! Power Attack Improve '- Increases the power of Power Attack without increasing MP cost. '''Invisible Weapon '- Gives you an invisble armor, which you can use in combination with another weapon, to add more to your damage. '''Accuracy Boost - Allows you to ignore the monster's ability to evade... sometimes, but it's still good. Critical Chance - Increases your critical chance. MP Recovery - You recover more MP every 1 second. Save even more potions! Combo Critical - As your combo increases, your critical chance and damage increases! Rage Mastery - After putting skill points in this useless skill, you get so angry that your RAGE meter decreases slower. Learner '''- Every kill is new experience! Gain more EXP when you kill a monster! '''Drain - Convert part of damage dealt into HP, so you can heal when you attack. You cannot drain more than 40% of your MaxHP per hit. Coup de Grace '''- Because overkilling is awesome. '''Tier 1 Mastery - Increases the max level of all tier 1 skills. Tier 4 (Required: 357 SP spent) Combo Strike (Active) - Uses the power of COMBO to deal extreme damage and fill your RAGE meter. When you use this skill, your combo will break. Super Knockback Improve '- Increases the power of Super Knockback without increasing MP cost. '''High Mastery '- Furthermore increases the Mastery of your weapon. Also increases the attack power of your weapon. 'Keen Eyes '- Allows you to find the monster's weaknesses and ignore part of monster's defense. '''Overpowered Tanker - Or maybe not. I don't know. MP Boost '- Increases your maximum MP. ''potions PROFANITY 1/5' - Spread lies about potions in order to make them only 1/5th as effective. Combo Reward - As your Combo increases, your EXP, Coin and Pixel gain increases! Rage Power '''- Your damage increases as the RAGE meter fills! Most effective when the RAGE meter is full. '''Money UP! - Yay, more money! Mana Eater '''- Allows you to eat the monster when it dies and gain MP. Rumor says that monsters are really delicious. '''Poison Ability - Chance to poison the monster whenever you attack. Weaken Ability - Chance to weaken the monster whenever you attack. Blind Ability - Chance to blind the monster whenever you attack. Tier 2 Mastery - Increases the max level of all tier 2 skills. Tier 5 (Required: 480 SP spent) Mana Shield- Hold Space to activate Mana Shield. 50% of damage is dealt to MP when Mana Shield is active. Explosive Attacks - Your attacks have a chance to stun the monster for 0.5 whole seconds. Poison Power - Increase Poison damage and duration. Weaken Power - Makes weakened enemies even weaker. Blind Power - Makes blind even more effective. Panic - Your attack speed increases as the rage meter fills up! Most effective when rage meter is full. Five-Leaf Clover - Gives a lot of luck in the form of loot drops. It is not a clover though. Reflect '- '''Because monsters that attack you must die faster. '''Magic Reflect' '- '''Now you can reflect ranged attacks too. '''Auto Steal' '- '''Steals stuff from monsters. Automatically. '''Auto Fight Improve' '- '''Self-explanitory. Also improves basic attack for some wierd reason. Don't ask. '''Tier 3 Mastery' '- '''Increase the max level of most (but not all!) tier 3 skills. Enemy HP bar It can be in five colors: Red - Standard monster. White - Zombie monster, immune to poison and weak to heal. Green - Killing this monster will insta-spawn monster (Bestiary says what monster it insta-spawns and chance of monsters insta-spawning it). Purple - Boss monster. Before the Explosion: Orange - Monster can explode after some time or if its HP is low enough. Missions Mission Kommander's Mission You can receive this mission in the Safe Zone. This mission requires you to kill an specific amount of monsters, . The amount of points granted is based on the color of the monster name. After completing this mission, the player receives some Insta-Progress, a Pixellated Mystery Box, arena EXP and 1 Proof of Mission. Defend The '??? Generator' You can get this mission in 9001 (can be accessed by entering the hole in Triangle Land). The mission requires you to stay alive for 7 minutes with only 10 HP and no defense while killing monsters with a Special Wand. You will automatically access the Secret Lab after completing it. Prehistoric Mission This mission involves surviving in a randomly generated set of rooms while killing monsters. During the mission, your Attack and Defense are reduced by 90%. You get a random reward (EXP, Coins, Green Coins, Attack, Defense, MaxHP, MaxMP) after completing it, as well as proof of missions equal to x * x where X is the bonus displayed on the top which is based on how fast you kill the Power Stone, Elite Crab, Final Alien Boss, and Alien Treasure. guide by wecl0me12: http://www.kongregate.com/forums/60-anti-idle-the-game/topics/134712-the-prehistoric-mission-guide Equipment Weapons Melee weapons Can only attack enemies at a close range. Usually more powerful than ranged weapons. Ranged weapons Can attack enemies no matter how far they are from you, but attack power is usually weaker. Armor Including 6 parts: hat, shirt, gloves, pants, shoes and pendants. Armor provides better defense and special bonuses. Rings Rings can be found as rare drops from monsters and must be picked up with the mouse before they disappear. The name of the ring is generated at random, in case you pick up a ring with the same name as one you already own, instead, you will receive a random amount of pixels and a stat bonus. Since the explosion, no rings can be bought with pixels anymore. Only one can be equipped at a time, and they give great boosts to the player. '''BEWARE' you lose all of them if you die, unless you have Protection Ring equipped. After the Explosion, many rings have had their abilities changed. Some were deleted, some added. Post-Explosion Rings Pre-Explosion Rings Pendants Pendants are much rarer than rings. These bonuses are the same kind of bonuses that weapons and armor has. Most pendants can't be upgraded, though there are some upgradeable pendants that have no previous bonuses. Crafting Use 'Crafting Material' and pixels to generate an item. Item Enhancement As of version 1359, all Enhancements are done through special items which can be bought or dropped by enemies. Most Bonuses and Abilities have a base 70% chance of success, though some have up to 90%, and Elementals have a base of 45%. Bonuses are green in color. Abilities are blue in color. A piece of equipment can have one Bonus and one Ability at the same time. Bonuses Abilities Stat Upgrading You can also upgrade the stats of an item, however, there is a chance of failing, and if it fails, there is a chance that the item will become time-limited. For weapons, you can upgrade attack power and attack speed. For armor, you can upgrade defense. The stat increase, success rate, destruction rate, and decay rate depend on the enhancement item in question. There are few enhancers with 0% destruction rate, which can't be get by drops or by shop (you get them by Pixelated Mystery Box or "A New Invention" quest). Special Areas Note: It is highly advised that you avoid most of the following areas until you reach Level 1000 (except for the pyramid, polluted sky, ropeless room, and Infinity-Prehistoric area). Please exercise due caution and equip the Protection Ring before entering any of these areas. Epic Pyramid Battle *** Outdated with Explosion *** From the game: GOAL: Kill as many monsters as possible in 200 seconds. RULES: 1. Monsters spawn instantly. There is no waiting time. 2. Potions and Buffs are not allowed. 3. Your stats will be changed. Defense won't work. 4. If you quit midway, you lose. REWARDS: 1. You gain extra EXP if you make it to the end! 2. You get special weapons if your score is high! It is a minigame that can be accessed by clicking the gold pyramid in The Desert. Entering uses up a pyramid key each time. When entering, you have 3 seconds (the timer starts at 203 sec.) to position your fingers before the enemies start spawning. Fast ranged weapons are great here. Things like Blood Claw and Golden Gun are very useful, and laser gun is a great weapon if you can make up for its suckish attack. The Special Arena It is a "minigame" that can be accessed by 'clicking the black rectangle in the Advanced Training Zone '. Entering uses up a special arena key each time. You have 6 minutes to kill all of the "bosses", from weak ones to strong ones, with THE MEGABOSS being the last monster. If you manage to defeat THE MEGABOSS, you will get huge rewards! When you are in here, your damage resist gets a huge buff, but heal is capped at 50000 and you cannot use potions. Polluted Sky An area that is accessed from The Sky. It has the same monsters as The Sky, plus Beeterfly and Air Spirit. There is a 45-minute time limit. Dark Portal You will most likely end up here after falling down from the Danger Zone.** From here, you can access Volcano Peak (bottom left, Frosty Zone (bottom right), Secret Beach (top left), Scary Graveyard (top right) or Ropeless Room (middle) - but make your decision quickly, or The Guardian will appear! Note: The Guardian is in fact defeatable at higher levels (about 2,850.) You will still need very high stats, and high damage resist. **Pre-Explosion Ropeless Room It's where you will encounter Grinning Colossus, one of the "special" bosses in this game. This monster can ONLY be damaged by using the Burned Rope. Volcano Peak / Frosty Zone The 2 new dungeons that were added in version 1337. There is a 30 minute time limit that you can reset by re-entering. Good if you have a weapon with elemental bonuses. Enemies give decent EXP, too. Scary Graveyard One of the areas you can access when falling down from the Danger Zone. Here, you can kill monsters you have killed before... in their zombified form, and with super high defense. Remember to bring along Magic Heal or Zeal, this damages zombies. Secret Beach This is the third area you can reach from falling in the danger zone. It's similar to The Beach, but with less monsters. Also, two bosses, Sea Spirit and Zombie Duck, spawn here. Pirate Ship Interior Can be accessed by clicking the down arrow in Pirate Ship. Monsters in this area have quite high evasion. The monsters are stronger than ones in Dragon Cave and weaker than ones in Pirate Ship, however, this area is not good for idling. Mystic Path Can be accessed by clicking an invisible rectangle in Pirate Ship. This is an underwater area, you will slowly take increasing damage over time. Monsters in this area give a lot of Coins, and have massive defense. 2012 - Safe Zone Just kidding, it isn't safe. This place spawns Chuck Norris. He is an epic boss that requires huge stats to defeat. If you beat him, you get huge rewards and the special move Roundhouse Kick. (Can be accessed by using the hole of time) 9001 - Mystic Forest An area that is quite good for training. Enemies here are about level 800-1150. You have to use the Special Wand to kill the monsters though. (Can be accessed by using the hole of time) 9001 - Near the '??? Generator' Where the Defend mission takes place. Requires a key to enter. You are automatically teleported to the secret lab when you survive for 4 minutes. If you survive, you get an enhancer with 0% destruction. (Can be accessed by using the hole of time) 9001 - Secret Lab Requires 1 Entry Pass each time you enter. Underwater area. Monsters in this area are all bosses and give huge rewards when killed. (Can be accessed by using the hole of time) -Infinity - Prehistoric Area I have no idea why this area exists. But it is actually very good if you manage to repair your Time Machine before level 200. (Can be accessed by using the hole of time) -Infinity - The Mission It's another mission - a very dangerous one. Please wear Protection Ring unless you know what you are supposed to do. If you can complete it, however, you get proofs of mission. These are required for crafting special weapons. (Can be accessed by using the hole of time) -Tower of Doom A raid similar to the Special Arena, however, no key is required to enter. You fight consecutive monsters until you get to the boss of doom. He is very hard to defeat, but if you win, you get a very powerful weapon and huge rewards. All of the monsters here are rare bosses. -The Corruption A special place that can be accessed from the Ye Olde Pub at the 15th or 45th minute from 6:15-22:45. The monsters in this place scale with your stats. -Pokayman City A location that is accessable by clicking the oddly-colored pixel in the Binary Battlefield. This place has monsters that are stronger than Smiley Island. -Not Copyright Infringement A location with very strong monsters. Stronger than pokayman city. It is also the location of the epic boss Rawrquaza. With huge HP, strong attacks that get stronger every time he attacks you, and the ability to cast every single type of status effect, he is arguably the second strongest monster in the game. -Secret Entrance, Spooky crypt, Secret dungeon A secret area that is not accessable by normal means. You have to use the secret savefile (ctrl-click file 2) and change the arenaZone variable to 51, 52 or 53. (pre BOOM)Time Machine Enemies have a chance to drop "Time Pieces" when they are killed. The color of the piece dropped is the same as the enemy's name (yellow-named enemies don't drop any color). In order to actually use the Time Machine, you must repair it. There are two ways to repair it: Using Time pieces or Pixels. 1337 White Pieces repairs 10%, 1337 Red Pieces repairs 20%, 1337 Purple Pieces repairs 30%, and 50,000 Pixels repairs 5%. Any combination of resources can be used to repair it. Taking damage also damages the machine, so you probably shouldn't repair it "as you go". There is also an option to "visit" it by paying 9001 Pixels. You can get an achievement and a pet by visiting it between 10.01% and 25% repaired, and it must be 100% for you to actually use it. When using the Time Machine when it's "ready", you can transport to some "special" Arena areas. (Post BOOM) The "time machine" is now a hole in the wall of triangle land. Battle Arena